


The Haunted Crown

by Depressed_Lemon_Bite



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Blood, Demons, Ghosts, Gore, King Nanu, M/M, Magic, Mild Sexual Content, Seer Nanu, Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 23:03:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressed_Lemon_Bite/pseuds/Depressed_Lemon_Bite
Summary: AU in which Guzma has become a king by slaying the prior royal, and Nanu is a powerful seer who lives on the streets for pocket change. Guzma finds Nanu on the streets and invites him (orders him) to live in the castle with him and be his personal seer (as well as something more). Nanu begrudgingly agrees, and soon realizes that he is the only one who can see the famished demons and vengeful spirits that haunt Guzma.This au will develop into a full blown story after I am finished with my other multi-chapter fic, but as of right now I just wanted to get a one-shot out of my system.





	The Haunted Crown

Burning red eyes slowly searched the room from one end to the other. Smoke billowing beasts coughed pollution from their gaping jaws as they stood still like stone in the corners of the room. Small and frighteningly fast creatures scuttled across the floor, tripping over the claws and grotesque feet of other monsters. Horrors with massive teeth smiled upon the bed as other demons grew antsy. Leather wings rustled. Exposed bones rattled. Growls and howls filled the massive room until the ground shook. Glowing hands clawed at the sheets and pulled ghostly bodies onto the large mattress inch by inch as they sang their pain along with the demons. Blood oozed from the ceiling and walls as more spirits slipped into the room with their wounds dripping and arms outstretched towards the crown. All of them anticipating for when the king awoke. Nanu saw it all. He was the only one who could.

Soft lips brushed Nanu’s naked skin and left a trail of kisses along the seer’s neck and shoulder. “Nanu, why are you up so early? You should be sleeping,” Guzma murmured.

The demons drew closer and the spirits grew excited, blood poured from their mouths and eyes faster as they started to drool.

“Don't make me put on my crown and order you to respond,” Guzma chuckled as he twirled the golden status piece in his hands, gems twinkling under the orange morning light.

The old king’s ghost snarled in rage as it drew close, the gaping hole in his chest spilling blood onto the sheets. Nanu felt pity as he stared at the former ruler. He had never once been close to the former king, but he had been a great ruler, and his daughter Nanu viewed as his own niece. The former king must be so ashamed with who he’s become.

A large hand slipped under the sheets and Nanu gasped as Guzma took hold of his cock and stroked him slowly. A groan fell from Nanu’s lips as he rocked his hips into the touch while kisses on his shoulder morphed into teasing bites and lustful licks. A shimmering gold crown flashed light into his eyes as it was placed haphazardly atop white curls while Guzma began to suck on the skin on his jaw. “You’re in no position to play hard to get, seer,” the young man growled.

Teeth sank deep into Nanu's throat as the hand on his throbbing cock tightened and stroked him faster. Through his lustful haze Nanu watched as the demons and spirits grew closer, their wicked claws and dripping teeth aching to kill the new king. Nanu's red eyes slid closed as his lips trembled with a whispered chant. Blazing blue runes appeared before him, dancing in the air and hardening into a domed shield that protected the large bed. Demons and spirits alike snarled as they struck the shield in rage, but the spell didn't waiver.

“What was that, seer?” Guzma purred as he rutted against Nanu’s hip, “When you speak to the king, you speak clearly.”

Nanu's lips twitched into a smirk. The king had no idea how much his life was in danger. Maybe it was that confident ignorance he loved so much. Of course, this young king wasn't hard to look at either.

Nanu gently pressed Guzma back onto the mattress and straddled his hips with a soft smile. “My apologies, your majesty. Let me give penance for the misdeed I have done to you,” Nanu stated as he slipped down the young man’s body until his face was even with the king’s hips.

Guzma grinned as the crown slipped low on his brow. “That's what I like to hear,” he chuckled, the sound morphing into a gasp and then a moan as his fingers threaded through short white hair. His gray eyes oblivious to the spell and the bloodthirsty beasts after his life.


End file.
